


Shitstorms

by Araashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Thunderstorms, but i guess you could take it romantically too, ennoshita doesn't actually contribute to the plot or anything, this was supposed to be platonic, though them saying best friend in the story doesn't help the case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araashi/pseuds/Araashi
Summary: Yamaguchi is more or less scared of thunderstorms, something that seems to be happening right outside the building he's residing in. As a matter of fact, he goes and sleeps with Tsukishima. That's seriously all. There's not even enough fluff to make up for the lack of plot.





	Shitstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work ever. Well, first work to be published. Please tell me how I can improve my writing!  
> If you're writing a rude comment, at least put constructive criticism somewhere in there, so it's not a complete waste of time and effort for both you to write and for me to read.  
> Being gentle with your criticism also helps a lot.

Yamaguchi was fucked.

Not in the literal sense, mind you. It would just be too much of a bad timing to be fucking there. Not because there were people other than him sprawled about in the room, though. While Yamaguchi didn't think he was too interested in exhibitionism, he supposed he wouldn't be exactly opposed to the idea, either. So having sex in front of other consenting people wasn't something he worried too much about. It was an unlikely situation to begin with.

Back at the topic on hand.

Yamaguchi was fucked because there was a thunderstorm going outside.

Now, it wasn't like he was abso-fucking-lutely terrified of it, or anything. He didn't mind a light thunder or storm -or both- as long as he was in a safe place.

But this? This is more than just a light thunderstorm.

The booming thunder and the brutal pace of the wind was really unnerving. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves- rustling everything in its wake. He was really glad that he wasn't outside, caught in the middle of this shitstorm. But he would have been happier if this goddamned storm had just stopped. Or hadn't started at all, actually.

Yamaguchi did not understand what exactly about thunderstorms left him so scared and anxious. He could not remember even one instance that he could somehow co-relate to his dislikes for thunderstorms. Most people didn't exactly favour thunderstorms, that was nothing new. But then again, fear of thunderstorm wasn't new, either.

Yamaguchi did not like thunderstorms. They left him scared. He couldn't bear the loud noises or the bright lightning.

 

He peeked out of his blanket to look at his team members. All of them were fast asleep, of course. They had practiced hard that day, as they usually do. They were sleeping soundly without a care for the world, as they usually do.

Yamaguchi, of course, was not any different. He wasn't exactly oblivious to his own efforts to constantly better himself. He knew he practiced hard too; because he wanted to catch up to his teammates or just because he loved volleyball that much- perhaps both.

But he was different in the sense that he was not asleep like the rest of them. He had also fallen asleep, but somewhere in the middle of night, a particularly loud thunder woke him up. He so desperately wanted to drift off to la-la land, to dream of sweet nothings. He was tired, for fuck's sake. But he was tired and awoke simultaneously. This is fucking ridiculous, he had not signed up for this.

Yamaguchi pondered whether he should just lay down and force his owl brain to obey him. Would "Reverse psychology" work? No, it's an absolute garbage technique when it's used by someone on themselves. It reverses the reverse effect it's supposed to have. Perhaps he should just stared up at the ceiling and hope for sleep to take him….sometime soon.

As if on cue, a thunder boomed in the background. Far enough that he knew he's safe, but loud enough that it had him reconsidering his options.

Yamaguchi cursed cliché thunders.

No, he decided, he'd had enough. He was not going to stare up at the ceiling, or even count sheeps. They never work.

He glanced at the human shaped lump beside the sleeping Ennoshita. The human shaped lump - though more commonly referred to as Tsukishima- was also asleep.

Yamaguchi decided he was going to sleep with Tsukishima. This time, he means it in its literal form.  

There were his other teammates and friends, of course. But Tsukishima had been his friend for the longest time. Of course he was going to choose Tsukishima to annoy. 

Tsukishima could suffer one night, if it meant Yamaguchi wouldn't be scared and awake the whole night. Tsukishima was the resident asshole, maybe. But he would also let Yamaguchi disturb him from his beauty sleep for one night, because he was his friend. He did, of course, care about what happened to Yamaguchi. Making snarky remarks was one thing, but turning your scared and utterly tired friend away instead of taking care of them when given the chance was, more or less, heartless. Tsukishima might be an asshole at times, but he definitely was not heartless.

Yamaguchi quietly got up from his futon. He crept to Tsukishima's, making sure to tread lightly and not make much noise. He hoped he didn't trip or step on anyone- not in this context, at least.

He started shaking Tsukishima. Tukishima didn't budge quickly, though. Yamaguchi's insistent shakes got rougher. Finally, he roused.

"Ugh- what?"

"Tsukki."

"Yamaguchi? What do you want? Why are you awake?"

Tsukishima was squinting so hard, his eyes almost disappeared. Almost.

"I'm awake because I couldn't sleep, _Tsukki_. There's a storm outside. As much as I would like to, I can't sleep through it."

Tsukishima, for his part, did know about Yamaguchi's borderline- or was it legit?- phobia for thunderstorms. His sleep-addled brain took a little time to catch up to his surroundings, is all.

"Mhmm, and? Get to the point, Yamaguchi."

"You know very well what I'm trying to say. Move over, Tsukki. Make some space for me."

Tsukishima rolled over with a grunt to give Yamaguchi some space he could lay down on. Though knowing him, he would probably end up cuddling him in the morning.

For now, Yamaguchi would be able to sleep in peace. Invading his best friend's personal space really was the least of his concerns.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What the fuck, Yamaguchi."

The aforementioned boy didn't seem to wake up. Tsukishima didn't expect him to, either. Yamaguchi wasn't the heaviest sleeper around, but he definitely wasn't a light sleeper, either. It would take some screaming to get Yamaguchi up, something he wasn't all that interested in doing as the first thing in the morning.

While he wasn't surprised that Yamaguchi didn't wake up, he was somehow still surprised to see drool on his shirt. Not Yamaguchi's shirt, but Tsukishima's.

Disgusting things stop becoming so disgusting once you've gotten used to them. Tsukishima had gotten used to it, too. He expected it, even. But somehow, he was still surprised.

He decided he shouldn't think too much about his friend's drooling habits. What he did think about was a stupid revenge. It might be petty, but you can't just disturb Tsukishima's sleep _like_ _that_. He had been pretty annoyed when Yamaguchi had shook him up. He ought to get a taste of his own medicine.

Tsukishima was not interested in screaming in the morning. What he was, indeed, interested in though, was shaking the ever living shit out of Yamaguchi.

So he proceeded to do exactly that.

Tsukishima started shaking Yamaguchi as though they were about to be eaten by a herd of ruthless zombies. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but you get the idea. His shaking motions were not exactly the gentlest. His goal was to wake Yamaguchi as disgracefully as possible. Sure, there were other ways to do it, too. But he was _Tsukishima_ _Kei_ , goddamit. He had a dignity to uphold. He wouldn't embarrass himself by throwing water at Yamaguchi or even kicking him. Or screaming at him, for the matter.

Tsukishima would have felt bad, but it's not like Yamaguchi couldn't sleep all night long. In fact, he slept quite soundly alright. He's well past his alarm. So Tsukishima was not interrupting anything.

Yamaguchi startled awake. He looked at Tsukishima as though he was some sort of horrific entity, which honestly Tsukishima wouldn't blame him for.

"What?!"

Yamaguchi didn’t seem to be pleased. He looked to be somewhere between horrified and angry. Huh. Who would have figured being woken up unceremoniously from your sleep- something Tsukishima was entitled to- was annoying?

"Nothing. Everyone's up already, I'd suggest you do the same."

"Wha- What did you shake me like that for?! I thought the world was ending-"

"Did you not like being woken up like that?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. Payback's a bitch. Get up and get ready."

Tsukishima started for the door, but then turned around and scrunched his nose.

"Also, you are going to wash the drool out of my shirt. With your own, bare  _hands_. Have fun with that."

Yamaguchi doesn't say anything, just groans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was really anti-climatic. Not that it was building up to anything to begin with, but still. It's very disappointing.


End file.
